Poison Sucré
by Mistyarrow
Summary: La drogue... Délicieux poison?


**Bonsoir! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de venir ici... En terres inconnues.**

**Mais voilà! Même si je me concentre principalement sur mes texte de Castle, je suis fan de la série et j'ai eu envie d'écrire sur mon personnage favori: Spencer Reid (comme c'est original...). J'ai l'impression d'être une débutante c'est désagréable... Ça fait bizarre de partir sur des contrées différentes de mes habitudes, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien et il faut bien progresser partout! :D **

**Pour faire original (ironie) j'ai décidé de décrire une scène où il prend du Dilaudid... C'est assez étrange et j'ai peur que la partie "rêve" soit too-much...**

**Bref, je me tais et je laisse juger!**

* * *

><p>Le froid s'infiltrait à travers la fenêtre à peine ouverte du petit appartement, de lourds nuages recouvraient le ciel de leur épaisseur traitresse telle une couverture de froideur et de cruauté. Le vent soufflait si fort que les feuilles des arbres semblaient gémir, pourtant, théoriquement et statistiquement parlant, cela était impossible. Spencer Reid le savait très bien, pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'inquiétude et de gêne malsaine en entendant les plaintes de ces végétations transies de froid, condamnée à frissonner pour une durée indéterminée.<p>

Était-il devenu une feuille lui aussi... Un être frêle et fragile ressentant toutes les choses que pouvait lui offrir la vie sans pouvoir les en empêcher... ?

Il frissonnait, de froid surtout, mais également de peur, une peur sourde et incontrôlable, une angoisse si forte et si importante qu'elle lui glaçait les membres encore plus froidement que le vent qui passait par ses fenêtres, une panique si présente qu'elle lui serrait les entrailles comme si elles étaient en train de se geler d'elles-mêmes afin d'être préservées pour l'éternité.

Spencer baissa la tête et regarda les outils de torture qu'il avait devant les yeux, ces petites choses qui destinées à le faire souffrir, à lui ouvrir la peau et à s'infiltrer dans son organisme faible et dépendant, il pouvait déjà imaginer le liquide incolore s'infiltrer dans son métabolisme et lui faire voir des choses dont il souhaitait parfois se rappeler.

Mais également des choses qu'il aurait préféré oublier...

Et c'était pour ça qu'il hésitait, c'était pour cela qu'il tremblait et qu'il sentait ses doigts se crisper sur l'embout qui maintenait cette aiguille à quelque centimètre de sa peau. Le jeune homme approcha doucement la seringue de son bras en fixant de ses yeux fous et apeurés l'objet de torture s'avancer doucement et sadiquement vers sa peau blanche et déjà souillée par de légères traces de piqures.

Soudain, Spencer ressentit d'horribles frissons désagréables lui parcourir le corps, comme une feuille secouées par le vent, il serra la seringue aussi fort que sa grande mais fragile main le lui permettait, pour essayer de garder contenance et s'accrocher à quelque chose pour ne pas sombrer dans une folie qu'il sentait déjà présente dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Il revoyait le visage de Tobias, le fixant de son regard désolé et apeuré, il pouvait encore entendre ses excuses et la peine dans sa voix lorsqu'il lui avait injecté le liquide aussi mauvais que bon pour la première fois, lorsque l'aiguille s'était plantée dans sa peau pour le posséder et lui faire se souvenir de quelque chose qu'il était parvenu à oublier, malgré sa mémoire eidétique.

Il pouvait désormais revoir le visage de sa mère, illuminé par le soleil mais malgré tout dépourvu de la folie schizophrénique dont elle était possédée par moment, il ressentait encore ses mains chaudes et abimées serrer les siennes encore petites et aucunement scarifiées, il revoyait le livre ouvert rempli de ligne qu'il ne lisait pas, préférant se laisser bercer par la voix cassée et écorchée de sa très chère mère qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer et en qui il avait toujours eu confiance malgré les sauts d'humeurs dont elle pouvait faire preuve.

Il pouvait encore l'entendre lui murmurer qu'elle était fière de lui...

Sentant un sanglot lui monter dans la gorge, Reid ne chercha pas à le contrôler et le laissa s'échapper avec une seule et unique larme qui coula le long de sa joue, solitaire et seule empreinte de sa détresse actuelle, pleurait-il pour le souvenir heureux de sa mère, ou pleurait-il à cause de la honte qu'il ressentait d'être aussi faible... ?

Malgré ses grandes connaissances, Spencer l'ignorait...

Les paroles de Raphaël lui revinrent soudainement en mémoire, aussi soudainement et brutalement qu'une claque, une gifle épouvantable, qui lui rappelait tous les jours ce qu'il refusait d'admettre :

Sa faiblesse...

Son manque de force physique, son manque de courage et de bravoure, son manque de résistance face aux coups, sa sensibilité bien trop élevée pour le monde cruel et sans pitié dans lequel il vivait... Pendant longtemps, il s'était fourvoyé en se persuadant que son intelligence comblerait le reste, il ne doutait pas de ses capacités intellectuelles, ses diplômes et ses connaissances étaient là pour le lui rappeler, mais il réalisait aujourd'hui et depuis son enlèvement que cela ne suffisait pas et que cela n'avait jamais suffit.

Spencer avait l'impression de mourir, mourir de honte par rapport à ce qu'il était et ce que la vie avait refusé de lui donner, mourir de peine en entendant les remarques que tous les autres avaient pu lui envoyer en pleine figure, ce visage que Garcia aimait qualifier d'angélique, mais que lui n'arrivait pas à assumer. Comment aurait-il pu se regarder dans une glace alors qu'il était sur le point de tomber aussi bas que certaines des personnes qu'il avait pu rencontrer au sein de sa carrière... ?

Le jeune homme ne voulait pas sombrer, il voulait s'accrocher, ne pas lâcher prise et ne jamais désespérer, il ne voulait pas être dépendant, il ne voulait plus être faible...

Mais il était incapable de s'en empêcher.

Son regard glissa à nouveau sur la seringue qu'il serrait jusqu'à en faire blanchir ses jointures, qu'il agrippait comme si sa vie en dépendait, peut-être était-ce le cas ? Le visage de sa mère s'imposa dans son esprit, cette mère qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis des années et dont il semblait avoir oublié les souvenirs heureux qu'ils avaient passés ensembles.

Allait-il revivre une scène joyeuse... Ou une scène atroce ?

Comme cette autre vision où il se revoyait trahir sa mère, où il l'avait regardé partir tenue fermement par ces deux hommes sans chercher à les en empêcher. Il pouvait encore entendre ses supplices, son désespoir et ses sanglots, il la revoyait en train de l'implorer de ne pas les laisser l'emmener, et surtout, il pouvait encore sentir son cœur battre puis se fendre à la vue de celle qui l'avait élevé et qu'il avait brisé à tout jamais.

Reid savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix, pour elle comme pour lui, mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher la culpabilité de prendre place au sein même de son âme en repensant à sa mère pleurant et suppliant son unique fils de rester à ses côtés. Il l'aimait... Elle s'était occupée de lui toute seule en luttant contre la cruauté du monde et des personnes qui y vivaient, et pourtant il l'avait laissé partir...

Quel genre de fils était-il pour faire de la peine à sa propre mère ?

Un horrible mal de crâne survint dans son esprit et il plaça son unique main libre sur sa tête dans le vain espoir de diminuer la douleur, mais cela était parfaitement inutile, il le savait pertinemment...

Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen d'atténuer cette horrible douleur...

Son regard empli de terreur et de folie se posa une nouvelle fois sur la seringue qu'il tenait dans sa main tremblante, l'aiguille toujours pointée vers son bras qui ne semblait attendre que ça.

Il était faible... Terriblement faible...

Mais il était incapable d'en changer.

D'un mouvement brusque et sec, l'agent planta l'objet de torture immonde et insalubre dans son bras, appuyant de toutes ses forces sur le piston pour évacuer le Dilaudid et l'injecter à l'intérieur de son propre corps qui se convulsait déjà rien qu'avec les premières gouttes dont il adorait s'abreuver.

Le vent se mit soudainement à souffler plus fort, sa fenêtre claqua dans un terrible choc contre le mur et les feuilles des arbres se mirent à pleurer en sentant le froid s'engouffrer dans leur maigre corps.

Et pourtant, même s'il avait leur carrure, même s'il était tout aussi faible qu'elles...

Spencer n'avait plus froid...

**/**

_Le soleil brillait en cette magnifique journée de début de saison, les rues s'agitaient gaiement à la vue de cette chaleur nouvelle qui réchauffait leur corps et pour certains leur âme. Las Vegas qui avait déjà été animée toute la nuit se remit à ses activités, toujours aussi joyeuse et sulfureuse, enjouée et déjantée._

_Comme son esprit pouvait l'être en ce moment._

_Spencer porta son regard vers le ciel et observa l'étoile brillante de gaieté qui illuminait son visage pale et ses cheveux lui tombant devant les yeux, les rayons brûlants lui caressaient doucement la peau et lui tirèrent un sourire contrit. C'était une belle journée, mais qui contrastait avec le dilemme qui se posait à lui._

_Il était heureux, et une bouffée de joie s'était installée dans son cœur après les résultats qu'il venait de recevoir, il venait d'obtenir son bac avec les meilleurs résultats possibles pour ce genre d'épreuve. Spencer pouvait encore voir les regards posés sur lui, des regards plein de haine, de jalousie, d'admiration ou de mépris. Et lui les ignorait, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas y répondre et qu'il n'en avait de toute façon pas la force._

_La seule chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était que sa mère soit fière de lui._

_Spencer n'avait jamais eu honte d'elle, il avait toujours été fier d'affirmer être le fils de Diana Reid, il admirait sa mère pour le combat qu'elle menait chaque jour contre elle-même, pour l'éducation qu'elle lui avait donné malgré le départ lâche et injustifié de son père._

_Il le haïssait pour avoir fait du mal à cette femme pourtant si courageuse et aussi aimante qu'elle le pouvait. Et lui-même le détestait pour l'avoir abandonné à son triste sort alors qu'il avait besoin de son soutient et de ses encouragements. Le jeune garçon secoua la tête à ces pensées pessimistes et continua sa route en se concentrant sur la joie qu'il avait ressentit en voyant ses résultats qui pourtant ne l'avaient guère surpris, puis entreprit de se diriger vers les grilles de l'école._

_Les adolescents venant d'obtenir leur bac téléphonaient à leurs parents, certains étaient même venus les soutenir en cas d'échec et les prendre dans leurs bras en cas de réussites._

_Quelque chose qu'il n'espérait plus._

_En ce moment, sa mère avait des crises plutôt fortes, et il n'avait pas le courage d'en affronter encore une autre cette fois-ci, il avait besoin de prendre l'air, de se détacher de cet environnement clos et malsain qu'il refusait pourtant de quitter, il n'avait pas le courage de voir le visage peiné ou agressif de sa très chère mère qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais cessé d'aimer. Il marchait la tête basse, essayant de se vider la tête et de se plonger dans un monde dont lui seul comprenait le sens, un monde où il vivait sereinement, sans conflits et sans pleurs, sans colère et sans douleur, un monde parfait... Perdu dans ses pensées et son univers personnel, Spencer oublia de regarder devant lui et heurta quelqu'un, de carrure plutôt frêle, il pouvait le deviner sans même la regarder._

_Le jeune garçon releva la tête en préparant des excuses banales mais sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge en voyant le visage serein et fier illuminé par le soleil de la personne devant lui, cette personne qu'il avait attendue sans pour autant y croire vraiment..._

_Sa mère._

_Ses cheveux d'habitude cassants et mal lavés étaient brillants et bien coiffés, illuminés par les reflets du soleil matinal, sa peau habituellement blafarde et ternie par la vie misérable qu'ils avaient semblait pleine de vie et de jeunesse, ses yeux étaient devenus rieurs et brillants de nombreux sentiments positifs et joyeux, un large sourire illuminait ses lèvres. Spencer avait l'impression de découvrir une autre femme, comme si, malgré son impressionnante mémoire, il était parvenu à oublier que sa mère était capable de sourire et de le regarder avec tendresse._

_-Ma...Maman... ? Murmura le jeune garçon dans un sanglot en sentant des perles salées lui picoter les yeux._

_Diana élargit son sourire et se pencha vers lui pour ébouriffer ses cheveux et lui dire :_

_-Je suis très fière de toi mon grand..._

_Spencer ne put retenir une larme de bonheur en voyant sa mère devant lui aussi sereine et détendue, aussi heureuse et épanouie._

_-Mais comment tu sais que j'ai... -Une mère sent ces choses-là Spencer...Une mère sent ces choses, et il n'y a pas un seul instant où je n'ai pas été fière de t'avoir pour unique enfant._

_Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il n'osait pas y croire, venait-il vraiment d'entendre une chose aussi merveilleuse de la bouche de cette femme qui n'avait rien fait d'autre que lui reprocher tout un tas de choses depuis des jours... ?_

_Sans pouvoir se retenir, Spencer éclata en sanglot et se blottit dans les bras de sa mère comme un petit garçon de cinq ans, serrant la trop fine taille de la femme avec ses petits bras tremblants d'émotion, il ne parvenait plus à se retenir, il pleurait certes...Mais il pleurait de bonheur désormais._

_Diana lui caressait les cheveux avec douceur, lui murmurant des paroles aussi douces qu'une comptine pour enfant en ajoutant indéfiniment qu'elle l'aimait de tout son cœur._

_Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'espoir prit place au fond de son cœur._

**/**

Un frisson de plaisir lui parcouru le corps et le jeune agent s'allongea sur son lit en étendant les bras à la manière d'un ange pour profiter pleinement de cette situation et de cette jouissance qu'il savait bien trop éphémère. Il savait que c'était mal, il savait qu'il mettait sa vie en danger et que venant de quelqu'un de son poste, s'injecter quelque chose d'aussi malsain dans le corps était presque criminel.

Pourtant, à cet instant précis...Spencer Reid s'en fichait.

Le visage souriant de sa mère était omniprésent dans son esprit, il pouvait la voir pleinement alors qu'il avait toujours eu l'impression de ne plus s'en souvenir... Il avait honte de lui-même, honte d'être aussi faible et dépendant, mais pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à se détacher de cette chose si malsaine et en même temps si plaisante.

La drogue était un poison... Un poison au goût terriblement sucré.

* * *

><p>J<p>

**J'ai l'impression d'être OOC c'est horrible! *pars se cacher!***

**N'hésitez pas à commenter malgré tout... Quant à moi je retourne voir Castle ^^**


End file.
